Izuru Kira
| image = | name = Izuru Kira | kanji = 吉良 イヅル | romanji = Kira Izuru | race = Shinigami | birthday = March 27''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 132 | gender = Male | height = 173 cm (5'8")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 55.9 kg (123 lbs.) | eyes = Blue | hair = Blond | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 3rd Division | team = 3rd Division | previous team = 5th Division, 4th Division | partner = Momo Hinamori, Shūhei Hisagi | previous partner = Gin Ichimaru, Shūsuke Amagai (anime only) | base of operations = 3rd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Kagekiyo Kira (father, deceased)Bleach anime; Episode 46 Shizuka Kira (mother, deceased) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Wabisuke | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut = Episode 21 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Takahiro Sakurai | english voice = Grant George | spanish voice = Enrique Hernández (Spain) Alan Prieto (Latin America) }} is the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Izuru has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes and the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. When he was a student at the Shinigami Academy, his hair was shorter and shaggier, and he wore the standard blue uniform for the males. Personality Izuru is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily given to socializing with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks ability as a leader. As an officer, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way other lieutenants do. It should be noted that Kira's current personality greatly differs from his days in the academy where he was shown to be much happier and slightly mischievous after noting that Shūhei Hisagi had failed his entrance exam twice, whereas Kira passed at the top of his class, giving him the idea that, in a sense, his talent was greater. His personality flaws are also assets: his introspection coupled with his tendency to worry makes him indecisive, but it also makes him sensitive to unusual behavior. His loyalty to his comrades inspires him to great efforts in their defense, as seen when Momo Hinamori attacks Gin Ichimaru and again in the anime when Makoto Kibune's attacks endanger other members of the 3rd Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 101''Bleach'' anime; Episode 172 Izuru is loyal to both his friends and his duties, perhaps to a fault. Despite the close friendship he shares with Momo Hinamori, Izuru shows that his loyalty knows no boundaries when he defends his captain while she is in a grief-induced rage from her own captain's apparent death.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 6-14 Despite this, he calls himself a "monster" afterwards for raising his sword against her.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 16-17 During his fight with Avirama Redder, it is revealed that Izuru considers the essence of war to be despair, as exemplified by the symbol of his division, the marigold. He also hates to fight unless prompted or given orders. However, in combat he shows ruthless determination. Izuru has shown himself remorseless with this, beheading an opponent that was pleading for mercy.Bleach manga, Chapter 323 It is known that he likes to write haiku, and he was also awarded for one of his pieces by Seireitei Communication, which is as follows: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year." His dislike for dried persimmon (a huge difference between him and his former captain) sheds some light on the background of the poem. He likes agar-agar instead. He also writes a serial novel titled "I Want to Apologize to You." It runs in Seireitei Communication and every new chapter begins with a haiku piece. He is on good terms with fellow author Shūhei Hisagi, and in their free time, they participate on gatherings of haiku lovers. Izuru also gives a special lecture of poetry on the Shinigami Academy. It is also known that he is skilled in playing cat's cradle.Bleach Official Bootleg History Izuru Kira was born to a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. On the day he first enters into the Shinigami Academy he visits his parents grave. It is there that he meets fellow student Renji Abarai when he falls out a tree onto his parent's burial marker. Renji is scolded by his friend Rukia Kuchiki for falling asleep in the tree.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 4-5 Upon entrance into the academy Kira was placed in the special accelerated class alongside Renji and Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 8 Later that day the students engaging in using destructive Kidō in their Kidō class, with Izuru excelling over the rest of his class. However, he is only able to defend against the aggressive nature and fighting style of Renji in their swordsmanship class. While the two are resting underneath a tree Renji and Izuru introduce themselves and strike up a friendship with each other, it is also on this day that 5th Division captain Sōsuke Aizen and his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru come to the academy to inspect the freshman class.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Two months later the class is given leave to go to the world of the living for a training session in soul burial.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 11 The training session is to be lead by 6th year student Shūhei Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga. The fact that Hisagi is leading the mission causes a ruckus which prompts Izuru to explain to Renji why Hisagi is so famous. Izuru then notes that he himself as that year's top student probably has more talent than Hisagi. The various students are then placed into three-person teams, Izuru and Renji are placed with Momo. The class then sets out for the world of the living to begin their training mission.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 12-14 After the training session is coming to a close, the class is surprised when a hollow attacks them and kills Kanisawa. When Aoga sees this he goes to fight the Hollow and is himself killed, Hisagi then calls for all the students to fall back and run for their lives, while he holds them off.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 16-20 When Momo stops running Izuru asks her why and she states that she doesn't know why they are running, but despite Izuru and Renji trying to reason with her she goes to attack the hollows and save Hisagi. Realizing there is no getting through to her, Izuru and Renji decide that they have to try and help her. Much to the surprise of Hisagi the three of them appear just in time to block the attacks of the hollows. Izuru asks for forgiveness in not following Hisagi's orders and then congratulates Momo when she uses Hadō #31 "Shakkahō". But to their surprise the small victory is cut short by the arrival of many more hollows. They are then saved by the timely arrival of captain Sōsuke Aizen and lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, who effortlessly take out all the hollows, while the three students stand amazed.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 21-32 After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, were sent to the 5th Division, where he stayed until Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division. It is known that Izuru spent some time in the 4th Division, as noted by Shūhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 4 Synopsis Soul Society arc Izuru is initially seen amidst a group of Shinigami (including fellow lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi) witnessing the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki and the other Ryoka in Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, page 1 He is later seen at a lieutenants meeting being briefed on the injuries of the Gotei 13 by Yasochika Iemura.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, page 10 Upon Renji's defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji is brought to a secure location and is watched over by his friends Izuru and Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the 5th Division. Distraught, Momo asks Izuru to call for the 4th Division medics. Byakuya Kuchiki then appears behind Momo and tells them that there is no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. When Momo tries to plead with him, Byakuya plainly tells her that he doesn't want excuses, since Renji was alone when he fought and he has no reason to have lost. Momo asks him how can he say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya before a reluctant Momo does the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 12-15 Later when Momo distraught over the apparent murder of Aizen goes to attack 3rd Division captain Gin Ichimaru who she believes to be behind it, she is countered by Izuru. Momo asks him why and he plainly tells her he is the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, he doesn't care what her reason is, he can not allow her to point her sword at his captain. Momo continues to yell at Izuru to move and he continually refuses prompting her to release her Shikai and use its ability against him. Izuru scolds her for using her Shikai and then tries to reason with her, but she just uses another blast on him which causes him to release his own Shikai and move to attack her, they both are countered by the arrival of 10th Division captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 7-15 While in jail Izuru is distraught and despises himself for raising his sword at Momo who is one of his close friends. He is interrupted by Gin who offers to free him.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 16-19 As Gin and Izuru make there way through Seireitei they are confronted by Hitsugaya, who had determined that Gin was the one behind Izuru's break out and attempts to kill him before Momo has the chance to, but Momo soon shows up and confronts Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, page 13-19 When Hitsugaya and Gin square off against each other Izuru is told by Gin to back up unless he wants to die. Hitsugaya tells him that backing up is not enough and that he should leave the area, telling Izuru to not stop running even after they leave his sight. He further warns if Izuru stays anywhere within 7 square miles of the place they are at, he can't guarantee Izuru wont be dragged into the fight. Izuru then witnesses Hitsugaya's release of his Shikai for the first time and is amazed at its power.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 2-6 During Sōsuke Aizen's plot against Soul Society, Izuru plays a role as a significant, yet clueless, puppet. His loyalty and dedication to following orders are used against him by Gin. In this capacity Kira is sent to the Central 46 Compound where 10th Division captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are trying to figure out whose behind the deaths of the members of the Central 46 Chambers. Hitsugaya and Rangiku chase after him with Hitsugaya questioning him if he had massacred the Central 46 Chambers, but Izuru tells him it wasn't him as he only recently arrived himself. He then asks Hitsugaya if he is doing the smart thing by chasing him instead of protecting Momo. Hitsugaya is confused and asks him what he means by that and Izuru tells him that Momo has left the 10th Division barracks, he further explains how she accomplished the escape. He then tells Hitsugaya that Momo has been following him and Rangiku the entire time. Hitsugaya then has Rangiku face off against Izuru while he goes to find Momo. When Izuru realizes that Rangiku is now after him and Hitsugaya has gone he stops running. When Rangiku asks him if he was done running it explains that he has a mission to keep her there, when she asks who gave him that mission he tells her that Gin did. Rangiku tries to reason with him but Izuru refuses to answer her further, he then tells her that the reason he refuses to answer her is because she is about to die. He then releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, page 6-15 He asks Rangiku if she knows about his Zanpakutō's special ability. Rangiku plainly tells him that she doesn't and she assumes no one does as he has never spoken about it. Izuru explains that in fact his former classmates Renji and Momo know of it but he assures her she will now know it as well. The two face off and Rangiku realizes that her Zanpakutō has become too heavy for her to hold up. Izuru explains the power of his Zanpakutō and tells her how it has affected hers. He notes that she can't carry around that weight. Rangiku explains that if her Zanpakutō is too heavy she just won't carry it. Rangiku then reveals that his weight-affecting Zanpakutō is rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 1-6 After their fight, Izuru hears from Isane via Bakudō #77 "Tenteikura" that his captain was a traitor. As Rangiku runs off to find Hitsugaya, a defeated Izuru remarks that they promised that they wouldn't hurt Momo.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12-13 One week later, Izuru visits Rangiku in the 10th division barracks to apologize. The two get drunk and comment on how they don't need Gin in an effort to remove the feeling of betrayal that they both felt, the events of the week before, most likely forgiven.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 16-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the Bounts begin attacking living humans, Tōshirō Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami to fight them, consisting of Izuru, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Izuru locates and rescues Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bount Gō Koga, his weight-affecting Zanpakutō giving him an advantage against Koga's Doll.Bleach anime; Episode 84 After Koga retreats, Izuru assists Ichigo in rescuing his friend Keigo Asano, eventually making their way to the Urahara Shop. Later, Izuru and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya assault the Bounts' hideout, but they are all overwhelmed by Ugaki's Doll.Bleach anime; Episode 88 Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai arrive, Izuru and Shūhei assist them. They then urge Ichigo and Renji to continue on while they stay behind.Bleach anime; Episode 89 Later, when the Bounts successfully infiltrate the Soul Society, he is left to guard the entrance of the Seireitei. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Third Division gains a new captain, Shūsuke Amagai. Izuru is unsure of this new captain but is quickly enthralled by him when he defeats the cleaner in the severing dimension single-handedly while being drunk from a earlier welcoming party.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Izuru then watches new training exercises the new captain creates. He is then paired with the new 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune to stop runaway Hollows from the old Hollow execution grounds. They stumble upon a 4th Division member cornered by the Hollows. They manage to force the Hollows back but the member is injured and passes out. Kibune releases his Zanpakutō and mows down everything in his path including the 4th Division member. Izuru stops the blade, but Kibune rants on about how the weak should just die. All three are eventually rescued but the member is not expected to live due to the sheer injuries he sustained. Izuru talks to his captain and he tells him to watch Kibune carefully, but that he must not be seen.Bleach anime; Episode 172 Izuru then spots Kibune at the Kasumiōji mansion entering the compound. Amagai proposes joint training between the squads of the Gotei 13, citing the attack of the cleaners against his squad, but his request is denied. That night, Kira confronts Kibune for entering the Kasumiōji compound, and Kibune denies he did so. An alarm activates shortly afterwards, revealing that there are hollow in Seireitei. Despite Kira's orders, the third division members follow Kibune to attack the hollows. The various squads fail to reach the hollows due to the lack of coordination between them. Amagai takes control of the situation and coordinates the squads in destroying the hollows. Elsewhere, Commander-General Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals that he orchestrated the attack to test Amagai, and approves the joint training.Bleach anime; Episode 179 He also finds the kidnapped princess and when he sees her, he tries to free her but also finds assassins. Izuru manages to take them down but is not able to stop them from taking the princess. Izuru searches for her but finds Kibune instead. Kibune releases his Zanpakutō and faces off against Izuru. Izuru manages to gain a small upper hand as he strikes Kibune's Zanpakutō making it heavier but Kibune makes his blade move even though it is very heavy, revealing it is a Bakkōtō that is making it move. Kibune nearly defeats Izuru, but Izuru manages to break Kibune's Bakkōtō.Bleach anime; Episode 183-184 Kibune tries to increase his powers with the Bakkōtō once more but dies in the process. Izuru then faints from his injuries and is sent to the 4th Division for treatment.Bleach anime; Episode 185 He reappears at Amagai's suicide asking for his captain to reconsider. He then grieves for his lost captain.'' Bleach'' anime; Episode 189 Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen along with his three top Espada attack fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Ikkaku Madarame are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He begins a battle with one of Baraggan Luisenbarn's Fracción, Avirama Redder.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 3 Avirama shows his personality and his form of combat preparation much to the annoyance of Izuru, when he finds out which division Izuru is from he goads him about not seeing through Gin Ichimaru's deceptions calling Izuru weak forcing him to attack the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 16-19 Avirama is happy to see Izuru is now ready for battle and he takes out his Zanpakutō and releases.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 2-5 Avirama becomes a humanoid bird-like creature and comments that though he can fly, his feathers are not ordinary feathers. He explains that they are steel feathers and that they are heavier than rocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 1 Izuru figures that since they are feathers, none the less they are affected by wind, Izuru then uses Hadō #58 "Tenran" against Avirama only to find his efforts fruitless as the Arrancar counters the spell with ease. Realizing that Izuru has disappeared from view into the building below, Avirama decides to attack the building itself attempting to bring Izuru out by force. When Izuru realizes the attacks will bring the building down with him in it, he leaves and decides to try to evade the Arrancar out in the open. Avirama decides to end the battle and invigorates himself thus increasing his power, he then proceeds to attack Izuru and tears apart a corner of the building in doing so. Izuru plays possum so that he can get in close enough to use his Zanpakutō on the Arrancar's wings causing him to crash through the building due to his tremendous weight. Izuru then explains to him the special ability of his Zanpakutō. When Avirama calls his ability underhanded, Izuru explains to him that war is 'depressing' and that there's 'nothing exciting about it', where as Avirama believed war to be 'fun and honorable'. He explains how his Zanpakutō represents the philosophy of his division the most, out of all Zanpakutō. Izuru then explains why his Zanpakutō is shaped the way it is, and uses it to behead Avirama.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 4-22 As he walks away from Avirama's corpse, he prays that the Arrancar doesn't forgive him. Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 1-2 He then uses Shinten to knock out a crazed Yumichika Ayasegawa when Ikkaku Madarame loses his battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 5-6 He is seen alongside Shūhei Hisagi, who saves Momo Hinamori from the "pet" of Tia Harribel's Fracción, Allon. Shūhei orders Izuru to go heal Momo and Rangiku, saying as he is a former 4th Division member, he is the most experienced. Izuru is reluctant, as it was a long time ago, but he takes Momo and Rangiku to a nearby pillar. First, he uses Bakudō #73, "Tozansho". Then he proceeds to heal Rangiku, who is more seriously injured. He asks Hinamori to hang on, but after Allon dispatches Hisagi and Iba, it moves so as to attack Izuru.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 1-7 Luckily, General Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto intervenes, dispatching the Hollow that caused so much trouble for the lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 He then asks for forgiveness, but is told to keep his barrier firm, for the battle was not over yet.Bleach manga; Chapter 339 He is then seen watching the battles against the Espada while he heals the injured lieutenants in a protective barrier that is being guarded by the 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 He later begs Komamura to assist the other captains after Wonderweiss Margera and his companion free Aizen, Tōsen and Ichimaru. He is also seen feeling the battle is lost, just as the Vizard arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 13 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kira, along with the captains and other lieutenants and surprisingly other Shinigami who had at least access to Shikai, were called to the Sōkyoku Hill under the belief they were called by Yamamoto. It was revealed that a rogue Zanpakutō spirit named Muramasa had called them. He revealed to have captured Yamamoto and released all the Zanpakutō of the Soul Society from their spiritual bonds to their Shinigami partners. This was then proven true when all the Zanpakutō spirits appeared in a manifested and humanoid form. Later, Kira's timely arrival saves Hisagi from being killed by the latter's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini. Kira opts to retreat with Hisagi after momentarily incapacitating Kazeshini with Bakudō #37 Tsuriboshi. He is later seen healing Hisagi.Bleach anime; Episode 236 Later, when Soifon surrounds a group of Zanpakutō Spirits, in addition to Byakuya Kuchiki, Kira joins her and the Onmitsukidō and resumes his battle with Kazeshini. Kira is surprised at the fact that Kazeshini is Hisagi's Zanpakutō, commenting that he believes that Kazeshini was born of the negative thoughts Hisagi was trying to suppress. Kazeshini denies this. Kira then tells him that Hisagi helps Kira out a lot, as such Kira will avenge Hisagi.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Kira holds Kazeshini at bay using a combination of Kidō and Hōho, dodging Kazeshini's attacks. He then asks Kazeshini if he is certain that he wishes to continue to attack him directly given the Shikai ability of Wabisuke. Kazeshini hesitates for a moment but decides that Kira is bluffing. However, Kira takes advantage of Kazeshini's hesitation and the subsequent doubt Kazeshini developed about whether Kira could or could not perform Shikai to put him down using Hadō #58 Tenran. Kira proceeds to tie up Kazeshini using Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku. He then tells Kazeshini that he had indeed been bluffing. As Kira considers who to assist first, Wabisuke sneaks up behind him and quickly incapacitates him. Kira is then seen with Wabisuke bringing his hook down to Kira's neck and saying "It's over".Bleach anime; Episode 243. At that very instant a massive explosion of spiritual energy evidently emitted by Zaraki Kenpachi saves him from evident death. Izuru is then seen being engulfed by Kenpachi's overwhelming spiritual power. Later, Kira is caught in the poison mist of Ashisogi Jizō. After the Zanpakutō attack on the 6th Division barracks is over, he is discovered in the rubble by members of the 4th Division. Captain Retsu Unohana orders them to heal him.Bleach anime; Episode 245 After Kira recovers he joins the Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits in the living world, where they battle the Gillians created by the Hollow transformation of Muramasa. Upon realizing that the number of Gillian will not decrease so long as the Garganta is open, Kira and the others combine their Reiatsu to seal the Garganta, preventing more Gillian from arriving.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After Izuru and his allies defeat the remaining Gillians, Ichigo emerges from the destroyed dome with a defeated Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Izuru is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. Mixing his mastery of his sword's unique shape with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during its use and application.Bleach anime; Episodes 183 and 184''Bleach'' manga; Chapters 320 & 323 Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him.Bleach manga; Chapters 320 and 323 Kidō Expert: He has great talent for Kidō, even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without the incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kidō due to his time spent as a member of the 4th Division.Bleach manga; Chapters 323 and 337 Flash Steps: Kira is proficient in the use of flash steps, allowing him to keep up with at least other lieutenant-level Shinigami. Healer: It was noted by Hisagi that Izuru was once part of the 4th Division, and therefore, knows healing-type Kidō and technique. Though he is considerably out of practice, he is still shown able to quickly determine a person's ailments from a single glance, as shown from his quick analysis of Rangiku's and Momo's condition after they fell against Allon.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 1-7. He has a number of medical supplies that he carries with him (like the paralyzing agent he used on Yumichika), supposedly from his time in the 4th. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izuru boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Wabisuke redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Wabisuke (spirit). : Wabisuke is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . When activated, the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, Wabisuke's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 16 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. If Izuru strikes the sword a second time, the weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs. Izuru can continue doubling the weight of his opponent's sword indefinitely. After about eight or nine strikes, most opponents would be unable to lift their swords and are brought down to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. Though the potential of this ability is limitless, a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. This is perhaps a poetic effect of Izuru's weapon. Its ability makes it look like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision since it brings his opponents to their knees before him.Bleach manga; Chapter 169 With them immobile, the hook end of his blade can now show its gruesome function: Izuru can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Izuru was voted the 9th most popular character in the fourth character poll (in previous ones he placed 18th and 11th). *His Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, was voted the fourth most popular Zanpakutō in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the dubbed anime only, when Momo Hinamori tries to attack Gin Ichimaru with her Shikai, Izuru says "Raise your head and prepare to die" to release his Zanpakutō, omitting Wabisuke's name. Quotes *(To Avirama Redder) "Since you're about to die, I assume you'd prefer it to be painless." *(To Makoto Kibune) "Zankensoki... only when your heart is in balance can you claim to have true strength." *(To Makoto Kibune) "The most important to me is that everyone in the 3rd Squad, above all else, is bound together by trust." *(To Makoto Kibune) "I couldn't stop Captain Ichimaru. I am powerless! But I have responsibility! Responsibility to protect the 3rd Squad, my friends!" *(To Avirama Redder before he beheads him) "A warrior does not beg for his life." *"Underhanded? ... If that is how a warrior is suppose to act, then it is beyond my comprehension. The 3rd division's insignia is the marigold. Its meaning is despair. This is our creed. War is not heroic. War is not exhilarating. War is full of despair. It is dark. It is dreadful. It is a thing of sorrow and gloom. That is why people fear war. That is why people choose to avoid it." *(To the deceased Avirama Redder) "Farewell, warrior of the sky. I pray you don't forgive me." *(To Avirama Redder) "It was clear that you were going to lose once you couldn't use even one of your wings. No matter how many times you get up to fight, a grounded bird is nothing more than dinner." *(To Kazeshini) "To fight is something that is done in accordance with the situation. I do not see that escape is something shameful. For me, to insist and to lose is a foolish attitude." References Navigation de:Izuru Kira es:Izuru Kira Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male